The use of a panel extending outwardly from one side of a package for the placement of advertisements and for display purposes is commonplace in marketing. Generally, the packages are wrapped in a nested condition with the top outwardly extending panels extending all in one direction and outwardly from a bundle of packages from the one end package. Then, bubble packaging is used to encase the plurality of nested packages having such an outwardly extending panel. Where there are four substantially identical rectangular side panels, the outwardly extending panel constitutes a fifth panel directed outwardly from the intersection of two of the four rectangular side panels.
Standard overwrapping machines cannot be readily adapted to the packaging of a plurality of such packages having a fifth panel. The outwardly extending fifth panel on the end package of any plurality of packages creates a special handling problem that precludes the use of such overwrapping machines. Thus, special machines have had to be developed or particular techniques generated to bundle and wrap a plurality of nested packages having an end package with its extending panel directed outwardly from the plurality of the nested packages.